Harry Potter y el reencuentro
by La Marips
Summary: una nueva alumna...un nuevo misterio...el recuerdo de un lejano pasado...un reencuentro inesperado


                                 **Harry Potter  
                                y   
                   El reencuentro****  
  
**primer capítulo:  
  
No nos vemos, pero sé que estas aquí...  
  
  
Sus ojos verdes sé veían reflejados en la ventana de aquel tren, miraba como sus padres se despedían de ella con la mano, y como varios alumnos del mismo colegio entraban en el Expreso de Hotwarts. Un rubio mechón se deslizo por su cara, su pálida mano se poso en el frió vidrio y suspiro, ese seria su primer año en Hotwarts se sentía nerviosa, pensaba que los demás alumnos la mirarían extrañados de que una chica de 15 años entrara en aquélla institución.   
Lentamente parpadeo, miro a sus padres por ultima vez y el tren empezó a marchar rumbo hacia su nueva escuela. Con su mano derecha quito el cabello de su cara, se acomodo en el sillón y miro al vació. Un leve ruido se escucho desde las afueras del vagón, por la puerta se adentro un chico rubio y alto, detrás de el se encontraban otros dos mas pero a diferencia del primero ellos eran bastante mas obesos. La chica los miro por un momento para luego volver a mirar por la ventana, el rubio se disgusto bastante ya que su vagón estaba siendo ocupado por una cualquiera y para ser aun peor no havia hecho absolutamente nada al verlo.  
  
Sal de aquí.- ordeno el chico rubio  
  
Mmm... ¿por que habría de hacerlo?-   
  
Por que este es el vagón del gran Draco Malfoy- dándose gran importancia respondió     
  
Pues no veo tu nombre escrito por ninguna parte- dijo ella indagando con la mirada  
  
¡Crabbe... Goyle!- chasqueo los dedos y los dos gorilas se acercaron a la chica, ella instintivamente los empujo a cada uno a los asientos de al frente y dirigió su mirada hacia Draco, el chico había quedado sin habla, después de todo ella era la primera que lograba vencer a los mastodontes sin tener que usar magia, la miro con cara de odio y se sentó a su lado, refunfuñado cosas que nadie logro descifrar.  
  
La rubia se sonrió a ella misma y volvió a mirar por la ventana, el paisaje era hermoso; árboles, animales, flores de todos los tipos y colores, entre los animales pudo divisar una pequeña rana de color chocolate. Después de un largo rato un chico de Slytherin, al parecer el prefecto apareció por la puerta avisando que ya debían ponerse el uniforme ya que pronto llegarían a su destino. Los tres chicos que se encontraba con ella salieron del vagón para cambiarse, ella al ver que se iban también se empezó a cambiar de ropa; sus pantalones, polera y zapatillas quedaron esparcidos por el suelo para luego comenzar a ponerse el uniforme y por ultimo colgarse del cuello una hermosa cadena de oro con un corazon cerrado con llave.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Todos los de primer año entraron en el gran comedor de Hotwarts, la profesora Mcgonagal empezó a llamarlos uno por uno para colocarles el sombrero seleccionador sobre sus inocentes cabezas, de la boca del sombrero salieron los nombres de todas las casas una y otra vez pero después de un rato ya no quedaba nadie mas para colocarle el sombrero, la mujer guardo los nombres de los alumnos y miro hacia la puerta del lugar.  
  
Alumnos, este año tendremos a una nueva alumna- una sonrisa para otros imperceptible apareció en su rostro- Su nombre es Marian Duxe, estará en 5º año... -unos murmullos se empezaron a dispersar entre todos los alumnos- si quieren saber el por que de este extraño acontecimiento, pregúntenselo a ella. Señorita Duxe haga el favor de venir ¿quiere?   
  
Las puertas se abrieron ruidosamente, de entre ellas apareció la femenina figura de Marian, sus largos y rubios cabellos se mecían a la par de sus pies andantes. Entre los espectadores se podía divisar a Harry Potter y sus dos inseparables amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasly que observaban detenidamente a la chica que avanzaba hacia la profesora.  
  
Sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos- descubrió la chica, los otros dos chicos solo atinaron a asentir lentamente, su belleza les cautivaba enormemente... era demasiado bello para ser verdad.  
  
Cuando Duxe llego al frente de la mujer de gorro se sentó en la silla mas cercana. La bruja le coloco el sombrero seleccionador y este se quedo pensando un minuto... dos... cuatro... seis; creyo averse decidido y estaba apunto de gritar el apeyido de unos de los cuatro fundadores pero se detuvo, volvió a meditar y logro encontrar una casa perfecta para la chica.  
  
¡Slytherin!- los habitantes de aquella casa la miraron un momento, algunos con cara de odio, otros compañerismo y los últimos con cara de no importarles. Marian se levanto y se dirigió hacia la mesa correspondiente, se colocó en un lugar vació y observo la mesa de los profesores... Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta:  
  
Queridos alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar. Debo recordarles que el bosque esta prohibido para todos los alumnos de la escuela y que este año tampoco habrá Quidich por el hecho de la retorno de ustedes-saben-quien, ya que puede ser muy peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros. Bueno que empiece el festín. –La comida apareció mágicamente en todas la lustradas mesas. Todos empezaron a disfrutar las increíbles delicias que estaban servidas a su alrededor, todos excepto Marian ella acababa de darse cuenta de que en la casa que havia quedado estaba también alguien muy "especial para ella" si estamos hablando del mismísimo Malfoy, este estaba sentado en frente suyo. Una mueca de asco se dibujo en ambos rostros cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica bajo la mirada a su comida y se limito a consumir sus alimentos al igual que el.  
  
_¡Maldición! Me tenia que tocar exactamente en la misma casa que el_- sus pensamientos hacia el chico eran semejantes a los que el le dedicaba a ella. Dejo su comida en la mesa y se levanto, pudo ver como uno de los mastodontes agarraba el plato y se engullía su contenido, parecía que en eso se le fuera la vida. Lentamente sus pies empezaron a moverse, paso a paso sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba... odiaba esta escuela, sus sueños; futuro y "amigos" se encontraban muy lejos de aquel lugar. Francia su país, lo extrañaba tanto, todo era por culpa de sus padres ellos le arruinaron su vida al llevarla a Hotwarts, Marian había sido tan feliz en su anterior escuela... pero sus padres, sus malditos padres habían decidido mudarse, arruinándole la vida...  
  
_Ellos simplemente dijeron, "algún día nos lo agradecerás" o si muy agradecida... ¡¡LOS   
ODIO!!- _¿en donde se encontraba?  Perdida, perdida en aquel gran y desconocido lugar.  
  
Miro hacia todos lados, se encontraba en las mazmorras... claro que ella no lo savia ya que era la primera vez que estaba allí, empezó a caminar sin ningún rumbo explorando el tan maravilloso sitio. Increíble, magnifico eran algunas de las cosas que pensaba Marian acerca de aquel espeluznante terreno.  
  
Tac Tac Tac, el ruido de sus pies al estrellarse contra el suelo se repetía una y otra vez. Inspeccionaba cada rincón del lugar con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, Marian se dio media vuelta al sentir como la palma de una mano se depositaba sobre su hombro, era un profesor su cabello negro hasta los hombros y su seria mirada hacían notar que se trataba de Severus Snape el mas odiado por los Griffindors.  
  
Señorita Duxe, tan reciente y ya esta ocasionando problemas... será mejor que baya a su habitación si no quiere que le quite puntos a nuestra casa.- la chica se quedo sorprendida  
  
Disculpe profesor... emm, lo que sucede es que no tengo idea en donde queda- Duxe apenada bajo su cabeza  
  
Snape, profesor Snape, sígame yo le mostrare en donde queda.- un leve tono rojizo se formo en las mejillas de la rubia, Snape comenzó a caminar con una dirección clara, a paso rápido Marian consiguió alcanzarlo.  
  
U... ¿usted es el jefe de la casa Slytherin? – su voz temblorosa logro en el hombre una sonrisa casi imperceptible, solo asintió y ella sonrió para sus adentros... algo bueno debía traer este cambio de vida ¿no?.  
  
¿Clave?- una voz ronca pregunto, la chica se asusto un poco al no saber de donde provenía aquella extraña transmisión, observo a su profesor y el calmadamente dijo la contraseña.  
  
serpentosa- las pesadas puertas se abrieron frente a sus ojos, Marian sorprendida entro a paso lento detrás de el, ya dentro de la sala común ella diviso unas largas escaleras, el le indico que subiera, Marian llego hasta el primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para ver a Snape.  
  
Buenas noches profesor- la distante chica empezó a subir escalón por escalón  
  
Buenas noches- fue lo ultimo que se escucho salir de los labios de aquel individuo.  
Se desvistió frente al espejo observando su figura, casi solo un poco mas y lograría obtener su tan deseada cintura, hacia ya medio año que había empezado a hacer sus extraños ejercicios y al fin estaban dando resultado, pero no sonrió ni mostró ninguna señal de alegría en su cara; simplemente agarro su pijama y se lo coloco lentamente.  
Recostada en su cama, la ropa tirada y el pijama puesto Marian intento dormir.  
  
_Talvez si se lo agradezca algún día... _- un ultimo pensamiento cruzo su mente antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.   
  
Uno, dos, cuatro... diez, diez minutos fueron suficientes para que la chica volviera a despertarse; algo no la dejaba tranquila... pero que ¡¿qué!?. Muy pocas personas lo sabían y ella no estaba incluida, tal vez pronto lo sabría... pronto muy pronto.  
  
  
  
_No lo se, tal vez...si me doy tiempo pueda aclarar algunas cosas...pueda saber que es lo que esta pasando con mi corazón...es difícil de entender...pero a mi me cuesta aún más...estoy sola en esto...no creo poder hacerlo...es extraño...pero tal vez mañana...todo bien este...y yo feliz seré...mientras que a tú lado este.__   
 _           
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
u.uU pobre pequeña, tan joven y con tantos problemas.  
  
bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero pronto tener el que sigue.  
Comentarios a: Marita_chan_cool@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias por su apoyo amigas! hija, hermanita este fic es para ustedes, y gracias a ustedes a podido   
salir adelante...gracias por todo son lo mejor.  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
